


Best In Slot

by Galatyn



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Interracial By Fantasy Standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galatyn/pseuds/Galatyn
Summary: Courtney rewards an unlikely hero.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Best In Slot

On the edge of Elwynn Forest, there existed a small cottage that was home to a proud soldier of Stormwind and his beautiful young bride. Their wedding had taken place in the Fall before the husband left for war. Many months had now passed and he had not yet returned. His soldier's wife, a tender woman named Courtney, had grown weary of spending her nights alone. His letters from the front were kind but sparse. Deprived of intimacy, she engrossed herself in erotic literature. Sadly, all the smut in the world wasn’t enough to replace the romance lacking in her marriage. It wasn’t until one sunny day amid Spring that her fortune would change. 

Courtney’s morning started like any other. She woke, stretched, climbed out of bed, and dressed for her daily routine. Her attire, while simple, was a flattering choice for her buxom body. She wore a thin white blouse that stretched around her ponderous breasts and tightened around her slender belly. Her bosom was a struggle to contain within the garment, but she always managed to fit into it without ripping the fabric. A blue skirt clung around her curvaceous hips, flowing down to her ankles. Hidden beneath the skirt was a pair of white stockings that rose to the middle of her thighs. She stepped into a pair of high-heeled shoes before walking over to a mirror to fasten her favorite necklace and complete the ensemble. On this day, she took an extra few seconds to stare at her reflection. The Light had blessed her with soft porcelain skin, long brown hair, and crystal blue eyes brimming with unrequited affection. How unfair it was, she thought, that a woman as attractive as she had no one to tend to her physical needs. Fate was cruel, indeed.

Thump-thump-thump-thump!

Courtney felt her heart leap right out of her chest. She was not expecting a visitor, especially this early. Perhaps her husband had finally returned. Lifting her skirt, she raced to the door and stopped to adjust her composure. After taking a deep breath, she smiled and pushed the door open. What she saw standing in front of her made her freeze up in a panic. Towering over her was a burly orc armed to the teeth. She had never seen one in the flesh, but he appeared every bit as menacing as they had been described. He looked strong enough to snap her in half like a twig, and after a few terrifying seconds passed she started to wonder why he hadn’t yet. 

“W-who are you...?” she stammered. 

“Argosh,” he replied in common, much to her surprise. 

“Are you going to kill me?” she pressed. 

“No, just collecting my reward,” he answered. “I killed the pig that was giving you trouble.”

By this time Courtney noticed the burlap sack dripping blood slung over Argosh’s shoulder. He unceremoniously dropped it at his feet before he began rifling through his backpack. In a few moments, he withdrew a piece of parchment and held it out to her. Hesitantly, she took a step forward to read it. When she recognized what it was, she felt a bit of relief. 

“Oh, yes... the wanted poster. My husband put that up before he left.” Her eyes shifted to the sack, then Argosh. “So... is that what I think it is?”

“It’s customary where I’m from to show proof of the kill.”

“Oh, well... I suppose that makes sense. I just wasn’t expecting an orc to... I don’t even think you’re supposed to be here...”

Argosh shrugged. “Probably not, but this is the kind of work I enjoy. Now, about that reward...”

“Oh, of course. Please wait here.” Courtney scampered over to a wooden chest tucked away under a table. Inside the chest was a pair of leather boots, a linen robe, and a small brass dagger. She collected everything in her arms and returned to Argosh to present them. “Here are your options, sir.”

Argosh first reached out for the knife and inspected it closely. After a few seconds, he grunted and handed it back. “Too small,” he declared. He looked at the robe next, then returned it similarly. “Too fragile.” At last, he checked the boots, but his impression of them fared no better than the others. “There’s no way my feet could fit in these.”

Courtney pouted. “These are quality items, sir. Even if you can’t use them, you could still sell them in town.”

Argosh shook his head. “Not worth the effort. Besides, I’d probably be attacked on sight if I traveled into town.” He crossed his arms stubbornly. “You’ll have to do better.”

Frantically, Courtney tried to think of a satisfactory reward she could offer the orc before he lost his temper. It was unlikely anything inside the cottage would be of use to him, and she hardly had any gold to spare. Then, from the darkest corner of her mind, an idea began to materialize; a dirty, selfish, and unforgivable idea. “Well sir, you’re welcome to come in. I’m sure you’ll find something here to your liking.” With a bit of hesitation, he accepted her invitation and crossed over the threshold. As he passed, her eyes followed him, admiring his brutally masculine physique. While he glanced about her home, she bit her lip, dismissing the feelings of guilt as her eyes feasted on his muscular build. The fact that he was an orc, an enemy of her people, did not discourage her fleshly urges. On the contrary, it exacerbated them. The more monstrous the lover, the more thrilling the affair. After a short while, she put the items away, closed the door, and coyly brushed past him on her way back to her bedroom. “This way,” she beckoned. Oblivious to her plot, he trailed behind her. 

Courtney sat down at the foot of her bed and simpered at her guest as he followed her into the room. He halted just past the entryway to scan his surroundings. “What’s in here?” he questioned, still unaware his reward was staring him in the face. His clueless antics made her blush. She hiked one leg over the other, pressed her hands against the bed on either side of her, and subtly pushed out her chest. She was certain this pose would catch his attention but as provocative as it was, he was far denser than she gave him credit for. He continued to ignore her as he glanced about, testing the limits of her patience. Although there was nothing she wanted more than for him to take her as the ruthless men from the novels she was so fond of, she was beginning to realize he needed some direction.

“You know, I was saving this for my husband, but...” Courtney tugged gingerly on the laces of her blouse. “I suppose it’s only fair.”

“What’s fair?” asked Argosh, looking to her at last. 

“You deserve a fitting reward,” she asserted as she rose from her bed to approach him. “What does a man like you want above all else?”

“A more powerful weapon,” he replied matter-of-factly. 

Managing to keep herself from rolling her eyes, Courtney pulled harder on the lace to expose more of her cleavage. “And besides that?”

“Hmmm... a slab of boar meat straight off the spit roast.”

After a small sigh, she closed the gap between them, stopping within his reach. Clasping her arm behind her back, she beamed up at him with a playful grin. “...and besides that?”

He fell quiet as his gaze fell upon her breasts which were now barely concealed by the faltering blouse. Like a wolf about to ambush his prey, his countenance turned feral. At last, she thought, he was beginning to recognize her advances. “Wouldn’t it be nice to taste a human for a chance?” she proposed with an innocent tone. “I’m sure it’s crossed your mind.” The silence that followed her words was convincing. She stood at the precipice of rapture, surrendered to her desires. One by one he removed his weapons and dropped them upon the floor, causing her heart to race with anticipation. Now disarmed, his coarse hand found purchase on the back of her head. He used his other hand to grab her by her lower back, pulling her against his inexorable chest. She gasped as he seized her, her eyes now widened like a frightened doe. Her hands pressed against him instinctively, offering paltry resistance to his overbearing strength. She held her breath. There was no coming back now. Suddenly, without warning, he dipped his head and pressed his lips against hers in a violent onset of passion. She kissed him back, unconsciously wrapping her arms around his rugged neck. Only now did she understand how desperately she needed this. 

After a few seconds, Argosh lifted Courtney by her legs, bringing her head level to his. The sensation of his hands upon her hamstrings felt electrifying. She crossed her legs around his torso, indulging in the depravity. Before long she felt herself being carried to her bed. “Just as I thought” she teased after tearing away from his lips. “You couldn’t help yourself, could you?” He dropped her on the bed with the same carelessness as his weapons and began to undress, captivating her in the process. She propped herself up by her elbows and leered as he removed his battle harness, allowing her to appreciate his anatomy. He removed his boots next, then his belt. At last, he removed his trousers, revealing an appendage large enough to make her shudder. His leviathan of a cock exceeded her expectations, hanging low between his sturdy legs. 

“I should have known you’d be this big” she praised with giddiness. 

“I wonder if you’ll be this cheery when I bury it deep inside you” he jeered. 

The banter struck a chord with her, stirring up feelings of intimidation. Nevertheless, she swallowed her fears, knowing they were part and parcel of the experience. “I suppose you’ll have to find out.”

Obligingly, Argosh began undressing Courtney with haste. She squirmed and tittered as her clothes were stripped away piece by piece. He started with her skirt, briskly pulling it off to be wadded up and tossed away like a dirty rag. Enticed by the sight of her stockings and shoes, he left them alone, moving on to her delicate panties. He proceeded to yank them off and similarly discard them as her skirt, exposing her glistening nethers. He could tell she was fresh right away, much to his delight. “You won’t be the same after this” he warned. She paid him no heed, already resigned to her fate. Onward he moved to her blouse, tearing it off quickly to liberate her suffocating tits. She caressed her supple mounds as he savored her shape, silently praying she would be able to accommodate his enormous girth. Nearly ready to begin his conquest, he spat on her crevice, then spread his saliva around with his fingers. Her breath grew heavier as she was fondled, laden with sensual fervor. “It shouldn’t feel this good” she admitted as her hands slid down her body and settled on her lap. Her obscene gestures prompted him to carry on. 

Before long, Argosh’s preparations were complete. He pulled her to the edge of the bed by her ankles, then split her legs apart so that he could access her reproductive organs. His cock was then dropped on her pelvis like a hammer, causing her to inhale sharply from exhilaration. Slowly he began to move his hips back and forth, grinding his meat against her silky skin. The weight of his package made her feel dainty by comparison. “Why are you tormenting me?” she agonized. “Just put it in...” 

Her plea was met by a chuckle. “I’m having too much fun. Tell me how it feels to betray your husband with an orc.”

“Oh Light... the shame!” she mewled. 

“Yes, the shame! How easy it was to give up your dignity! Vile woman...”

“I’m sorry! I... I... Argosh, please!”

“Please what, you wretched whore?”

“Fuck me!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, YES! PUT IT IN!"

A cry of anguish burst from Courtney’s lungs as Argosh breached her hymen. She writhed under the strain of his cock as it burrowed into her inch by inch. By the time she felt him pressing into her cervix, she knew she had reached her limit. Unfortunately, it was far too late for her to begin second-guessing her decision. Struggling with distress, she clutched her bedsheets with a death grip. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head like she had been possessed by a spirit, and her back arched to complete the effect. To her horror, it was during these first few seconds of intercourse felt like she was about to die. Perhaps orcs were not meant to breed with humans after all. 

Feeling no remorse for a woman so lacking in virtue, Argosh began to thrust into Courtney again and again. His grind was steady but unyielding. The wild women of Kalimdor had their charm, but there was no denying the satisfaction of plowing a daughter of Stormwind. The sounds she produced as he tenderized her were particularly profane for a simple housewife, leading him to wonder if he had been deceived by a devil in disguise. He had come across stranger things on his adventures across Azeroth. 

It took some time for Courtney to acclimate to the pressure, but the euphoria she now felt was worth suffering for. Although she was not particularly religious, she felt compelled to praise the Light for this overwhelming bliss. It was easy for her to become infatuated with her lover once she knew what he was capable of making her feel. After several minutes of intercourse, she felt her first orgasm, causing her to convulse loudly in glee. 

Pleased with Courtney’s reaction, Argosh pulled out of her. “Now let’s see you put those tits of yours to good use” he commanded. 

“As you wish,” she replied breathlessly. 

As Argosh got up on the bed next to Courtney, it groaned under his weight. Human furniture was not built for orcs, but he didn’t seem to care. Once he was laying on his back, she rolled over and climbed on top of him. She adjusted her positioning until her rack was centered over his groin. With a promiscuous smile, she pushed her breasts together with both hands and squeezed his cock between them. Like a dutiful servant, she proceeded to buff his mast with her pillowy humps, savoring his gratified expressions. He planted his hands firmly on her asscheeks while she labored away, encouraging her to persevere. 

“Good, good...” Argosh eventually uttered. “Now use your mouth.”

Eager to obey, Courtney receded further down his body until her face hovered just above his shaft. She had never tasted a man’s package before, let alone an orc’s. Her enthusiasm would have to make up for her lack of experience. After taking a moment to appreciate his size, she pulled her hair back and lowered her head. Slowly but surely, every inch of his erection was glazed by her tongue. When this task was completed, she opened her maw and swallowed as much of it as she could manage to fit. For the next few minutes, she toiled away, producing sopping noises as she sucked on his member. It had never occurred to her that she would relish such depravity, but as his pre-cum rolled down her gullet, she accepted her carnal instincts. 

By this point in the encounter, Courtney was yearning to feel Argosh inside her again. When he gestured for her to mount him, she did so with zeal. After crawling forward, she straightened her posture and descended upon his love muscle until it disappeared within her frame. She tilted her head towards the ceiling as she plunged, filling her lungs with air. Again and again, she impaled herself upon his erection, indulging her inner nymphomaniac. The exercise lasted for the better part of an hour until she reached another climax. As her fluids seeped out from her flaps, she quavered, feeling a wave of bliss that defied what she thought was possible. 

Courtney was still delirious when Argosh reclaimed control. In a surge of dominance, he tackled her to the bed, pinning her down by her wrists. He inserted his cock into her once again and began rooting her with the ferocity of an alpha worg, bucking his hips faster and faster as he approached a finale. She whimpered as he took her to task, barely able to withstand the power he was exerting. At last, with a conclusive grunt, he ejaculated. There was nothing she could do but gape at him as he filled her full of cum. 

With his seed now sown, Argosh uncoupled from Courtney, leaving her to gaze listlessly at the ceiling as he retrieved his belongings. Having sex with an orc was exhaustive work, and it would take some time for her to recuperate. She slowly returned to her senses, but by the time she noticed him absconding the bedroom, he was already halfway out the door. “You’re leaving?” she asked disappointedly. 

“Yeah,” he answered in a dismissive tone. “Can’t stay in human lands for too long.”

“Oh... right. I hope you enjoyed your stay!”

“Most definitely,” he uttered to himself with a victorious smirk. With that, he departed, taking the boar’s head with him as a trophy. Courtney sat up afterward to survey the damage, cringing as she listened to the bed creak from her movement. There were tears in her clothes, and the sheets were sodden with reproductive fluids. This was not the fairy tale ending she had wished for, but at least now she knew what it felt like to be shagged by a big green monster.


End file.
